Kagome's new life
by lyndseychavleehour
Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is now a Miko youkai. On her 118th birthday, she is sucked in to another universe or time, and is told she has another quest. Nut what's this! She is now in a two year old's body! What kind quest need her to be a kid again? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's original appearance

Age:118

Height:5'4

Weight:110

Species:Miko Demon

Race:Black Elemental/Inu/Neko/Shadow Kitsune/Ookami/Ryu/Phoenix/Miko Demoness.

Hair:Midnight blue with sliver, reddish orange, brown, onyx black, green, Golden, white streaks in it. (Two of each). Reaches to the knees.

Eyes: Veronica. If angered the eyes look like a mood ring that can't decide what mood your in instead of red.

Relationships:Single

Abilities:

(elemental) controlling all elements of all and any kinds *Ex: ice, time, life, exedra* and adjust to any environment."I know elemental can also control all of the things the other demons can do but this means the abilities of those subjects increases the strength too."

(Inu) like Sesshomaru can control poisons, sensitive smelling

(Neko) sleath and sneaky. Can blend into surroundings without getting noticed, sensitive hearing

(Shadow kitsume) like Shippo, can make illusions, control shadows, shape-shift

(Ookami) like Kouga, can run faster

(Ryu) camouflage, control fire, strength

(Pheonix) never die, make any mate(s) she chooses immortal like herself, better eye side.

(Miko) creat shields, can transport reiki to any weapon, can use reiki to create weapons*the entire thing would be made out of reiki and if Kagome allows it, even a demon can hold it*

Personality: kind and caring but when angered has a violent temper. Never judges a person by their looks until she gets to know them. Can be at times be bi-polar. A fast learner.

Family: is adopted as an imouto(little sister) to Sesshomaru, Kouga, Sango and Miroku. Adopted

Shippo, a fire kitsume, Hakudoshi and Akago,a kumo yōkai, Kanna, a void yōkai, Ryutsuke, a Ryu Yōkai, Emi, a Pheonix yōkai, and Kimori, Neko yōkai, as her kodomo. Keade is her adopted Obaa-San. Souta her otouto, Kun-loon, her Okaa-San, and her Oji-San are in the future.

Description: is the Alpha female in Sesshomaru's, Kouga's,Shippo's, and her pack. Respected by Ningens and yōkai alike.

Kagome(in a Ningen's body) appearance

Age: tells in the story

Height: tells in the story

Weight: no body needs to know that

Species:Ningen

Species: Asian

Looks: are told in the story

Bloodline: Akuma no kopīaizu

Abilities: can copy a bloodline and can fuse bloodlines together.*Ex: sharingan and byakugan can be fused as one* and copy many jutsus.

Design: baby blue iris and a star with 10 points. It has a sliver outlining both the pupil and the 10 pointed star.

Other Abilities: keeps them all (demon and miko powers)

Talents: understand animals, fast learner

Personality: mysterious,bipolar, secretive, nice and kind, can be violent tempered when angered.

Family: adopted by the third hokage, Sandaime. Naruto and Sasuke brothers to her.

Description: found outside of Konohagakure by Sandaime coming back from the village. After found her took her in as her Oji-San. Very skilled in combat and healing. Understand animals.

Ranked missions:

2 B ranked

4 A ranked

6 S ranked

2 SS ranked

" " means speaking

' ' means thinking

( ) means me saying something.

* * means animal tong/ animal speaking


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around and started walking when I reached a river. I looked into the water found that not only was I in a 2 year old's body but a nihigen's body. 'How did this happen' I wondered as I recalled the event that had happened so far.

-(flash back)

It has been 100 years since I completed the jewel. I am a I am a black Elemental/Inu/Neko/Shadow Kitsune/Ookami/Ryu/Phoenix/Miko Demoness. It's strange because I am also the goddess of Time and ruler of the three worlds the underworld, or as people call it, Hell, the living, and Soul society or as many refer it to, Heaven.

After the jewel was completed it flew into my body were it belongs making me an elemental Miko demoness some how.(truth is the jewel made Kagome its personal guardian so it made her an elemental and miko demoness so she can adopt to any environment and she controls all and any kind of elements.) . I also did blood bonds with several people/demons. All the blood bonds were performed on the same day.

These are the people that I did the blood bond with.

Sesshomaru, Kouga, Shippo, Hakudoshi, Kanna, Akago, Sango, Miroku, and surprisingly blood bonds made me Sesshomaru's, Kouga's, Sango's, Miroku's imouto and Shippo's, Hakudoshi's, Kanna's, Akago's Okaa-San and Keade my Oba-chan.

(Hakudoshi, Kanna and Akago are still alive because in my story Naraku never made Akago his heart)

Through the blood bonds it Sango and Miroku turned into demons, Sango a Tora and Miroku a panther. Keade turned in to a Elemental demoness that controls plants and water.

It also made made me a Black Elemental/Inu/Shadow Kitsune/Ookami/Miko demoness.

After the blood bond Sango also adopted Kohaku(Kohaku s alive because somehow Kagome found a way to removed the jewel without killing him)as a brother making him too a Tora. Sesshomaru also did a blood bond with Rin to making her an Flame Inu demoness.

After a few days after the blood bonds, Sesshomaru mated Kagura, Inuyasha mated Kikyo (I hate her but o well right), Kouga Mated Ayame, and Finally Miroku mated Sango. Then a few more years later Shippo Mated Rin, and Kohaku mated Kanna. Through the couple of years I adopted a Ryo demon and Pheonix demoness and another year later I adopted a Neko demoness as my children through the blood bond.

Everything was going well. I invited everyone to my 118th birthday(Kagome was living with Sesshomaru).

Everyone came with their kids. It had been about 30 minutes into the party and I was about to say thank you all for coming but that never came when a black hole formed behind me.

Before anyone could do anything I was sucked in. When I woke up I was in a two year old's body.

The only thing I knew is that I was sucked into a portal to who knows where and when.

I used my connection to everyone I made a blood with and found it was still intact.

I tod them I was okay but didn't know where I was. I didn't tell them I was in a child's body because that will only make it worse. After that I knew I had to move because who knew what dangers are lurking in the shadows.

-( end of flashback )

'I wonder...' I thought as I began testing my powers 'hmm... It seems they still work...HUH!' I looked back into the water when I felt my powers rushing to my eyes. The color of them has changed. (Look on the first page for description of eyes.) and so did my appearance. When I looked closer I noticed how I looked.

I still had long hair but it only reached mid-back. It was now only Onyx black instead of midnight blue. I also have my Veronica eyes. I examined my body. I was wearing a black kimono with golden outlines of and eastern dragin rapping around the kimono and a red obi showing my curves. And I still have soft flawless skin that is pale but not pale. It's not called bragging what is true. 'It would seem I still have some feminine on me even though I look two years old.' I snapped my head up when I heard whimpers coming behind the bushes.

I got up and towards the sound. When I looked behind the bush I saw a black Neko, that looked like a baby panther, with a wound on her paw. Then on the right of the Neko was a silver dog, that looked like Sesshomaru looks when transformed but in a chibi version of it, had a wound on the side of its hind legs.

When I stepped closer, and accidentally stepped on a twig, their heads snapped up at me and both started growling. The black Neko had emerald eyes while the Inu had Golden ones.

*easy there* I said in Inu and Neko tong. They stopped growling from shock when I spoke to them in their language.

*how do we know you aren't?* The silver Inu asked still wary of me. *I am a miko and it's my job to help all that needs it* I said.

*so allow me to heal you two before those wounds get worse.* I said as I watched the silver Inu look over to the Bkack Neko who looked back and nodded to him who looked at me and also nodded.

After I was done healing them I asked "Would you two like two trivial with me?" I questioned

They looked at each other before the silver Inu questioned *You are a child how do you expect to care of yourself? Let alone us? You are only two years old.*

"Well, we can go to a village and ask if some one can help us" I said looking at them. *It wouldn't hurt to have a home* the black Neko said. The silver Inu sighed. *Alright. We accept the offer* he said.

"Great! Since we are companions, we should introduce ourselves." *alright then I'll go first. My name is Yoru.* said the black Neko. *And my name is Gin.* Said the silver Inu. 'Hmm so night and silver' "Mine is Kagome" I said before saying "hmm we should hunting" I said

-( time skip) after dinner

After dinner, Yuro,Gin, and I went up in a tree.(kagome carried both up with her) Yuro was on my left and gin my right. We snuggled up together before falling fast asleep under the fullmoon.

-(dreaming)

I opened my eyes to see that I was standing in a field of flowers and in front of me Midoriko. I also realized I was in my true form.

"Midoriko, why was I sent into this world? Why am I in a child's body and a nihigen's one at that." I said calmly as I could. Midoriko looked before speaking. "Kagome, it would seem the Kamis need you for another..."

I cut her off. "It's another quest isn't." I said with disbelief. "I'm afraid so, Kagome. This knew quest you were giving, unfortunately needed you to be two years old and in a human body so no bod would be suspicious of you while doing the this quest." She paused waiting for me to digest all the the knew information. I gave a nod and she continued. "You already know you have all your abilities, but not the new ability you obtained. Remember the eyes." I gave a nod. "Those are the Akuma no kopīaizu." 'devil's copy eyes' I thought as she continued."Your eyes has something to do with your quest, the world your were sent to, you being in a child's body, and me being here. Your eyes are one of a kind and is needed to finish this quest." "Wait just a minute!" I interrupted her. "Before you tell me anymore and I know that I am going to have no say in this, but well I see my family I had mad in the feudal era?" I question hastily, worried I might never see them again. "You well see them again soon enough, so please no interruptions. Your quest, defeat a new great evil called Orochimaru and he is Naraku's first and last reincarnation that will be living when/once you destroy him. This world is world is a time when ninjas. They, the Kamis, thought the longer you train to use your eyes, the better skilled you are to defeat Orochimaru. I well explained everything you need to know about your eyes and the world you are in. Every hour we have been here, which has been exactly one hour, has been one minute in the outside world so that gives us enough time to train you. Now, you're travel to Konohagakure and show the only the Hokage there who you. He will tell you who you can trust and who not to. Now let us begin" Midoriko finished as I gave a sharp nod and began my training at the same time learning about the world I was brought to.

-(end of dream)


	3. Chapter 3

-(still in dream)

1 year and about 3 months it has been. I have been training in my dream with Midoriko. I have gain knowledge on the world I've been transported to. I have also mastered all Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and my Kekkei Genkai. I also created new jutsu that allows me to transform into my demon forms.

"Kagome, you have been with me for about a year and three months and mastered all forms of jutsus. I we will meet again." Midoriko said as she began to fade along with everything else. "Wait! which direction is..." I didn't even get to finished when she was gone. "To Konohagakure" I whispered the last part before I woke up.

-(end of dream)

When I opened my I saw it was still night. 'Lets see... If I was training for about 1 year and three months, it means...I ONLY SLEPT FOR ABOUT THREE HOURS!' I screamed my head. 'So that's why I'm still tried' I was brought out of my thought when I heard a snap and it seems Yuro and Gin did two because our heads whipped to the noise at the same time. Behind the bushed came an old man with a white pointed beard. He was wearing a white coat with red flames trimmed at the bottom. He also had a matching hat.

Both Yuro and Gin began to growl when he looked up at us and asked "Are you Kagome." I narrowed my eyes "Who wants to know?" I said in a monotone voice. "Midoriko came to me in my dream already explaining to me the situation." He said. "Now come, we are going to Konoha, hidden village in the leaf." He said while turning around and walking from wear he came. "How do we know this isn't some sort of trick?" I questioned still wary of him. "Because I am the third Hokage, Sandaime. And if you do not trust me then why don't you look up" he said still walking in the direction he came. I looked up to see white walls blocking my view. 'Now how did I miss that?' I thought.

"Wait a second!" I yelled at him as I picked up Yuro and Gin. I ran to him until I was at his side. Then began to walk. "Hokage..." I was cut of by him. "No need to call me that when your going to be my granddaughter, call me your Oji-San" he said. "Eeeehh!" I yelled. "Why would I call you my Oji-san? And when did I say I was going to be your granddaughter?" I said while trying to calm down.

"Didn't Midoriko tell you." He said. I Shook my head. "No" I said. "You are going to be adopted as my granddaughter because your going to be living with me now and many would not understand your situation as I do. You may have been a goddess of where ever you came from, but you are in a child that still need to grow." He said. I sighed in defeat. As we went through the entrance, the two guy at their post station bowed to us.

"Oji-San" I whispered to him. "Yes?" He said. "I need new clothes. Everyone that we past by look at me and it's getting on my nerves." I said very quietly to 'Oji-San', that only those those with sensitive hearing could hear.

"You well, once we get to my house." He said. "Wait, what about filling out the form?" I asked. He chuckled. "Don't worry I filled it out already. The only thing I didn't fill out was your name. We will discuss this in my office." He side. About a few minutes later, we reached the tower. When we got to his office, he gave me the form.

"Is it alright if I put in my surname not yours? I don't want to much attention and respect just because I m your granddaughter now. I want to earn the respect." I said while looking up to see if he approves. "That's fine. I understand. What your surname?" He asked. "Hagurashi" I said. "I also need for you to show me your Kekkei Genkai. As for your abilities you can explain it." He said looking at me waiting. I nodded.

"That's fine but can we do this in the morning? I'm a little tried." I said yawning. "Alright, that's fine." He said as move to the door and showed me my room. Once I reached the bed, before my head touched the pillow, I was fast a asleep. "Oyasuminasai, Kagome" said Oji-San closing the door. (I will be calling the hokage, Oji-san for now on.)


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with the bird chirping, the sun in my eyes, and the fact that I could'nt move my arms. I looked down to see two large lumps under the blanket. I tried moving my arms again. Nothing. The only movement their was, were small twitches before they stopped. When nothing worked I kicked the blanket of the bed only to see Yuro and Gin on my arms. 'Did they grow or something? They seem bigger. O well' I thought. "Guys can you get get off me?" No response "Guys!" I yelled louder but only get a loud snore from Gin in response. I sighed but then I got an idea. *if you Guy do not get off me right now I well eat your breakfast. And you well be hungry for eight hours.* I said as evilly as I could. That did it. Both jumped off of me. (Kagome does have strength but in the morning she is just to weak to left them off of her.)

After taking a shower, I took some cloth that were conveniently on the cloth racket. I looked in the mirror. I was now wearing a black long sleeved shirt, a white sleeveless jacket with blue at the edges. My pants were blue and had white tape rapped around the ankle and dark blue sanddles(imagine Kakashi's paints and shoes). Then brushed my teeth. Then went to eat breakfast with Yuro and Gin.

Once I was finished, I went into Oji-San's office to show of my Kekkei Genkai and explain my abilities. This took about three hours. Once done Oji-San told me to tour the village. As I walked I spotted a kid, with spiky blond hair wearing an orange jumpsuit, getting beat up by three older kids.

I ran in between the boy and the older kids and glared. "Hey why don't you pick someone your own size" I said letting to of the fist. "O yah. And what's a baby going to do about it." Said one of them. "You better stop or else." Or else what? You are a kid what going to do to me? Cry? Ha!" Said another one of them. A crowed was forming around us but I didn't give a shit. "There's a saying that said never judge a book by its cover. Now you will pay the price." I said menacingly. "Ha. Well see" one of them said getting ready to punch me. He didn't even notice my smirk or if he did he ignored it. When he was about to hit my face a man with long black hair stopped it.

It was a centimeter away from my face but I did not flinch.

"you dare to put harm on my imouto!" The man said angrily gripping the fist he caught. "Imouto, what happened?" He said lazily. "Those three boy are hurting this boy. No one was helping him." I said calmly. Inwardly, I was laughing because the man in front of them is my shadow clone that did a transformation to look like a male. "I see. So the people here allow a defenseless kid get best up and watch. I have to say they are going to make enemies with one of the greatest people." Said shaking his head.

"We! If you like watching kids getting beat up, I am sure you will not mind when I beat them up!" He said allowed. You could hear loud gasped when he through the boy, he was gripping in his fist, into the other two boys and into a tree.

"What the hell are you doing to" one of the people standing in the crowed yelled but was cut off when he punch that peron in the gut. "What do you mean? You allow the boy get beat so what's the difference of me beating them up? You just stared at the boy and watched like it was some type of entertainment. There no difference in me beating them up when they beat up on a little boy. This is the kind of village I view this village. This is technically your faults for allowing bullying. If I see anyone bullying the boy or my imouto, I will not promise your kids or even some of your people will come back alive." He said before picking me and the boy who was unconscious and transported away, living a crowed of angry, confused, scared, and curious. When we arrived in my room we put the boy on my bed and treated him. When done I deactivated the jutsu and waited for him to wake up. As I waited I called Gin and Yuro to get Oji-San to discuss about the village.

About five minutes later, the blonde haired boy started to wake up.

When he opened his eyes, they were baby blue. "Huh?" The boy then sat up. "What happened? And who are you?" He asked while putting a hand on his head. "I'm Kagome, and I just saved you from some bullies that were beating on ya." I said casually. "Will nice to meet you! I am Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage! Believe It!" The boy identified as Naruto said enthusiastically. "That's a good dream, but how will you become Hokage, if you keep getting beat up? A Hokage must be strong." I said. "I will become Hokage one day. Just believe it!" He said in the same enthusiastic voice. "Then I will help support you in your dream to become Hokage." I said with a sincere smile and Naruto smiled back.

"By the way who was" Naruto was cut off when the door opened showing Gin and Yuro with Oji-San.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ojii-san!" Naruto and I yelled simultaneously. Naruto turned to look at Me. "You know Ojii-San too?!" Naruto screamed in to my ear. "Of course I do, I am after all, Ojii-San's Granddaughter." I said lazily. "But how come you call him Ojii-San Naruto? Unless..." I turned to Ojii-San. "Ojii-San" I said murderously. "Why didn't you tell me I had a brother." I looked at him with narrow eyes. If you were there, you could see a black aura going around the two year old's body. "Calm down, Kagome. No he is not your brother, he just calls me that." Ojii-San said sweating a bit. "Oh!" I yelled. "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place!" I said sweetly before turning back to Naruto, who had an anime sweat drop on his head. "So what was the question you wanted to ask?" I questioned him. "Huh? Oh. Oh yah! Huh!" Naruto said. "Who was the person that saved me?" He said. "That was my shadow clone." I said. "What! How is that possible?! Why was your clone a guy then? Huh." Naruto exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "I was getting to that so don't interrupt me." I said getting annoyed that he kepted yelling in my ears. "Anyway... before I ran to save you, while nobody was looking, I made a shadow clone and that shadow clone did a transformation jutsu. I knew I wasn't going to get hit." I put a hand up to stop him from questioning me. "And even if I didn't do that I still could have beat them up with one hand behind my back" I said confidently.

"Now, on to business" I said seriously. "Ojii-San can we adopt Naruto?" I said in a I-mean-business tone as I looked him in the eyes. Ojii-San sighed in defeat. "It's fine, just as long as Naruto won't mind" he said.  
I looked to Naruto and said. "Naruto, is that okay?" I said with puppy eyes. Naruto, who was shocked at the least from hearing he could be adopted, composed himself with a large grin on his face. "What do you mean if that's okay! Of course it is!" He yelled at me. I turned my head to Ojii-San. "Naruto doesn't mind! He even said so himself." I said. "Alright, I'll get the paperwork." Ojii-San said with a small smile before turning toward the door.

I looked at the door before I felt something rub against my sides. I looked down to see Yuro and Gin rubbing their head at my hip. "Oh sorry Yuro, Gin." I said rubbing both their heads. *you better be.* Yuro said purring.  
*Yah!* said Gin who growled slightly. "Umm...Kagome?" Naruto said nervously. I turned my head to Naruto.  
"Oh! Sorry. This is Yuro." I said pointing to the Black Neko. "And this is Gin" pointing to the silver Inu.

"Yah, it's great to meet them and all but can I ask you a question?" Naruto said. "Go ahead" I said still petting Gin and Yuro. Naruto hesitated for a moment before asking. "How did you do that? Your just two years old and you already know how to do some jutsus already." I stopped petting Yuro and Gin and looked up.

"Well" I said. 'Should I tell him? Well I probably should since he is going to be my new brother anyway.' I thought. "Well... You have to keep this a secret. Okay a Se-Cr-Et." I said looking him in the eye. I heard him gulp then he nodded. "Okay. To start off, I am not from this world or time I am actually 118 years old and a Miko demoness."  
I said. "What's a Miko?" Naruto questioned.  
"A miko is a person, that's a shrine-maiden, with holy powers that are called reiki. It's usually used to heal or purify demons like the Kitsune you have in you." I said quickly. "I have a Kitsune in me? Is that why people mistreat me?" Naruto said with a gasp. "Huh? You didn't know? O well now that's over with, let me continue."  
I said starting to get annoyed that he keeps interrupting me. "Anyway... A Miko demoness a Black Elemental/Inu/Neko/Shadow Kitsune/Ookami/Ryu/Phoenix/Miko Demoness to be precise. And the ruler of the three worlds" I said in one breath and Naruto eyes widened. "Wait, if your the ruler of the three worlds. Then why are you in a child's body and why are you here?" Naruto asked. I glared. "I was getting to that. Now quite interrupting me." I said angrily before continuing on.

"I was sent here on my 118th birthday. It was about 30 minute into the party when a black whole opened up and sucked me in and I fell un conscious. When I awoke I was in this body. And on the way here I found These two." I said turning to look at Yuro and Gin, who were now sleeping in the middle of the bed. "Wounded, so I healed them. That night I fell asleep, I was in a dreaming, and meet someone who trained me in my dream and gave me information of this world, but before that she told me I had another quest. She also told me that I gain another ability. Now I have a Kekkei Genkai called Akuma no kopīaizu, but that's not important. And that I was in a child's body because the Kamis' thought if I was in a child's body then I could train my Kekkei Genkai and be better skilled for this quest. And it would seem that the Kamis knew I might try to go back so they took some of my powers of a god. Then after training in my dream, that person said now I need to practice using it in the real world and come to Konohagakure to be trained, but she forgot to mention I was going to be adopted be the Hokage." I finished. "Any questions?" I asked.

"Um.. I have two actually." Naruto said. I stared at him and gave him the I'm-waiting look. "Okay, the first is what types of abilities do you have?" I looked at him for a moment then answered. "I will tell you that if I told you it would take about three hours." I said. "That's fine by me. We have time to spare." Naruto said. I sighed.  
"Okay, well my Kekkei Genkai has the ability to..."  
-(three hours later)

"And that's about it." I finished. "Okay my next question is well you train me?" Naruto said. I looked at him with a serious face. "Naruto you know that I..." I made a dramatic before continuing. "would train you of you do me this one thing." I said as Naruto nodded his head up and down rapidly looking with serious eyes. "Is that you have to do everything I say. Even when I'm in a child's body I still have all of my skills. And beside I'm in need of a sparing partner when were older. Maybe when we're about four or five maybe." Naruto looked at me and ginned like a madman before he answered. "All Right!" He yelled, jumping up and down like a kid that just ate a lot of w  
Sweets. It started reminding me of Shippo. 'Alright. I forgot all about contacting them.' I was brought out of my thought when Naruto said. "Don't go easy on me. Sensei" Naruto said with a gin. "Who said I would go easy?" I answered back with the same grin. We stared a eachother before laughing. 'O well I will tell them later' I thought still laughing with Naruto

.


	6. Chapter 6

After many years, of being treated like garbage by many and training me and Naruto graduated to genin.(nobody knows that they were adopted by the Hokage. And they never changed their last name. They don't even live with him. They live together in a apartment.) It was our first day. I was sitting next to Sasuke. He had lost his clan to his brother Itachi, now they are the only Uchihas left. I was reading a book about medicine and herbs when they door slammed open with two girls standing there pushing against eachother.

A girl with long pink hair,known as Sakura, yelled,"HA I BEAT YOU HERE!" Then the other, with long blond hair tied in a high ponytail known as Ino yelled,"YEAH RIGHT MY FOOR WAS LIKE HALF A CENTIMETER AHEAD OF YOURS!"

"YOU MUST BE BILND!"

"I WON!"

"NO I WON!"

"NO I WON!"

"NO I WON!"

They kept going back and forth with saying they won then started insulting each other.

"INO PIG!"

"BILBOARD BROW!"

"INO PIG!"

"BILBOARD BROW!"

I was about to tell them to shut up when Iruka-sensei shouted,"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

Everyone started to settle down as Iruka-sensei cleared his throat then said,"You will put onto a three-man team

and will be with them for the rest of your life." He said before looking at his clip board and began telling the teams.

(I'm going to skip all the teams because I'm lazy so I'm just going to skip to team 7)

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto jumped in joy as Sakura groaned in depression with her head down. "Sasuke Uchiha..." Now the roles switch with Sakura and Naruto. "...and Kagome Hagurashi. Your teachers after lunch. Class dismiss." Iruka-sensei said before... "What! Why does a great ninja like me have to be on the same group with a slug like Sasuke?!" Naruto's questioned. "Why does a great konnoichi like me have to be with a weak girl like Kagome in the group. Isn't it suppose to be a three-man squad?" Sakura said.

I sighed and thought, 'great I have a banshee and a avenger on the team.' I looked at Sakura then back to Iruka-sensei as he begun to explain to them.

"You guy have four members due to the fact that we had an uneven amount this year. Sasuke topped second to Kagome in class. Sakura you are second to last to Naruto with the worst score in the class." Once Iruka-sansei said that, the entire class,except for a few, started to laugh at them.

-(lunch time)

I was resting up in a tree with Gin and Yuro when I felt a familiar aura at the bottom. "Is there something you need Sasuke?" I questioned him. I could feel his confusion in his aura. He may have hid his chakra but I he can't hid his aura. Not that he he'll ever know. "How did you know?" He asked in a monotone voice. "That's something for me to know and you to never find out" I said before I disappear holding Gin and Yuro in a gust of wind with leaves of different colors.

I was in the Ojii-san's office now. "Ojii-San." I said as I faced at the Hokage. "Do you think I can trust them." I said looking him in the eye. He answered, "hai. I do, but for now you need to get to know them to get trust. Now I have informed your sensei, Kakashi Hatake, that you will not be there. You have a new mission." I looked at him then closed my eyes. I already knew what the was. "So the copy-nin is my sensei? Heh. Omoshiroi. I would like to meet him before I leave on my mission." I said in amusement. Ojii-San then wave his hands(the motion showing your hot) and said, "you will. You mission will start in three weeks with the other ANBU members. Now hurry along now, you have to introduce yourself to your teammates.' with a grin. I bowed to him slightly before disappearing in a gust of wind with different color leaves.

-(three ours later in the class)

I was sitting reading a book with Gin and Yuro but looked up, along with Gin and Yuro, when Sakura told Naruto to sit down.

"I don't want to. How come our teacher is the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll! Believe it! The other groups already meet their sensei and took off on a adventure or something and Iruka-sensei is gone too." Naruto said.

"We know okay." Sakura said when a some rattling noise coming from the door. I looked up to see Naruto standing on a small platform and putting a eraser at the top of the door.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Asked Sakura as she walked up to him. But all she got from him was his giggling.

"That's what he gets for coming late." Naruto said as he jumped of the wooden platform.

"Your asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do that." Sakura said, but on the inside she thought,'Cha! I love stuff like this!'

After that I went back to reading my book on medicine and herbs and Gin and Yuro went back to sleep.

"Hmp. He's an elite jounin. You think he would fall for that." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Sasuke is right. You're so clueless Naruto." Sakura said. I looked up when I sensed our sense, to see a hand about to open the door. I closed my book then sat up and waited for him.

When everyone heard the door open and a head popped out, the eraser fell on his head.

Then Naruto started to laugh and Sasuke and Sakura had an anime sweat drop at the back of his head as I smirked. 'Hmm. He did it in purpose.' I thought as I stared at him with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry sensei. I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. I would never do anything like that." She said as innocently as possible but in the inside she thought,'Perfect shot!' I did an inaudible snort. 'Yeah right and I'm not actually 129 years old.' I thought as I tried to resist rolling my eyes.(remember she was actually 118 before se was turned into a two year old. She is now thirteen years old. So it been eleven years so far.)

'He actually fell for that cheep trick? Is this guy really a jounin?' Sasuke wondered as he watch his new sensei pick up the eraser on the floor. "Hmm. How do I put this? My first impression of this group is...you a bunch of idiots." I tried to hold back my self from laughing at my teammates faces when he said that so I did a smirk instead. "Meet me at the roof" He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I did the same but with a gust of wind and different color leaves along with Gin and Yuro as everyone else took the stairs.

-(on the roof)

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" He said looking at us with a bored voice. I was sitting between Sasuke and Sakura reading my book and Naruto was sitting on the other side of Sasuke. Gin was laying on the floor near my feet and Yuro was curled up in my lap.

"Introduce ourselves? Well... What are we suppose to say?" Sakura asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that." The new sensei, who I already know as Kakashi, said boringly.

"Why don't you take first, I'm mean before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's suppose to work." Naruto said quickly. "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...I haven't really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi-sensei finished.

"That was really useless. All he really told us was his name." Sakura whispered and Naruto agreed with her.

"Okay. Your turn. You on the right." He said.

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant roman in a cup. I really like the roman Iruka-sensei brought me at the ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate that you have to wait after you pour the water in the roman cup. My hobbies are eating different kinds of roman and comparing them. And my future dream is...to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village would stop disrespecting me and Kagome and start treating us like we're somebody." He said but thought, 'even thought we we're already adopted by the Hokage.'

'Ooh. He grew up in a very interesting way.' Kakashi-sensei thought before saying,"Alright next."

"Alright. I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like...I mean the person I like is...(she looks to Sasuke), my hobby is...uh...(glances at Sasuke),my dream for the future is...(glance at Sasuke and squeals)

"And... What do you hate?" Kakashi-sensei asked. "Naruto and Kagome!" Sakura yelled. Naruto turned pale and I put my hand on him as spoke to him telepathically saying,'it alright. She is no good for you. Hinata is better' I said to him. He nodded. 'Girls her age are more interesting in boy then in ninja training.' He thought as he sighed. "Okay. Next is you." He said.

"My name is...Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things."(then glanced at Kagome at the Connor of his eye) He said slowly but thought,'except for Kagome.' Then continued. "And I don't particularly like anything."(glance at Kagome) He said but quietly thought Kagome. "What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." He said Darkly but mentally added,'and make Kagome my wife.'

Everyone stared at him except for me. Gin and Yuro ear twitched only slightly.

'It's probably Itachi. It's pretty obvious.' I thought but I continued to read like I didn't hear anything.

'Gee...I hope he doesn't mean me.' Naruto thought fearfully. 'Sasuke is so hot' Sakura thought not even paying attention to what he just said. 'Just as I thought' Kakashi-sensei thought.

"And last is you." He said pointing at me.

Without taking my eyes of my book I said,"Hmm. What should I say? I'm Kagome Hagurashi. This is Gin(points to the Silver dog) and this is Yuro.(points to the onyx black cat) I like many things. Too many to count, but I will name a couple. I like training and learning new technique. I hate useless fangirls(glared at Sakura), avengers(glared at Sasuke, who paled slightly). Hobbies? Now let me think for a moment. My hobbies are...

And dreams for the future...it is not a dream but a mission and one that I can not fail." I said the last part with some much venom that everyone shivered at.

"And what are your hobbies?" Kakashi asked. I looked at him and grinned. "You'll just have to figure them out."

I said.

"Your each unique and have your own ideas. You have our first mission tomorrow." He said.

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task that the "five" of us have to do together" he said. I caught what he said and knew what the test was about. "What,what, what, what?!" Naruto pressed on.

"A survival exercise" Kakashi-sensei said. "Huh? Survival excersie?" Questioned Naruto.

"I thought we were suppose to have a real mission, not a more practice. We already did this stuff at the acadamy. That's how we got here." Sakura complained.

"This is not like your previous training from this training training." Kakashi-sensei said.

"So uh...so uh... What kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked as Kakashi started to chuckle.

"Hey. Hold on. That's a normal question. What's so funny?" Asked Sakura, but all she got was his chuckling until he said,"well. If I tell you the answer...you're not going to like it." He said with his eye in a "U" shape.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Of the 27 student that just came here, only 9 will actually be accepted as genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it pass fail test. And the chance that you well fail is at least 66%." He said sinisterly. Now got almost everyone worried. Well almost everyone. I was the only one not. In fact I was smirking through the entire time he was speaking.

'I would laugh at everyone's faces they were making, but I don't want to ruin the moment.' I thought as I choked back my laugh resulting in making tear drops forming at the side of my eyes. If you knew me will you knew I was trying my best not to laugh. If not, it looks like I'm about to cry.

"See, didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it?" He said when Naruto began to speak. "That's crazy! We worked hard to get here. Believe It! What was that graduation test for anyway?!" He yelled at him.

"Oh that. That was a select candidate for who might become genin." Kakashi-sansei said casually.

"What!" Naruto yelled in shock and surprise. "That's the way it is. I decide wither you pass or fail. Meet me at the training grounds at 5a.m. And bring your ninja gear." Kakashi said.(I'm referring to him as Kakashi now. Only when speaking to him is he called Kakashi-sensei.)

'Will I'm not going to be weeded out. People are going to look up to me someday. I got to pass this test! Believe It! Believe It!'Naruto thought but still a little stunned at what Kakashi said to them.

'If I fail I will be separated from Sasuke! This is a challenge of love.' Sakura thought.

"That's it. You're dismissed. Oh. And tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke" he said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

'Omoshiroi. I wonder if anyone will do as he said. No matter how hard you train you can never puke unless your sick. O well.' I thought and grinned before grabbing Naruto towards the apartment.


	7. AN

**I'm sorry that the story is taking a while to update but I have reasons.**

**I still have school and that means homework. **

**If have spare time I will work on the stories.**

**I'm also having some writers block on some of them. **

**Like I said, I will update but I have reasons and these reason ps can't be ignored.**

**I will try to update the stories.**

* * *

Sorry to say, in my story,"Kagome's New life" I'm not really sure if it would work. In ,"Kagome's new life" Kagome didn't loose anyone.

Either I make that one a no pairing or have to edit it so I can make it a Sasuke pairing.

* * *

In ,"kagome in soul eater" story, I'm trying to update it.

* * *

In ,"Kagome in OHC" I'm working on her character at school so it will be a while before I could update that one.

* * *

In,"Kagome in Shugo Chara" I will try update the story when I have more time.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I could not update fast but like my parent say,"Education first"**


	8. Chapter 8

I was shooken awake by Naruto. "Kagome, get up! We're going to be late!" I sat up and rub my eyes then looked at the clock. "Naruto, it's only 4:50am! Why are you waking me up so god damn early." I grumbled out in annoyance. "Kagome did you forget about what Kakashi-sensei said? Come on we're going to be late!" Naruto said as he tried pulling me up by the arms. I looked at him for a few minute before getting up. "Don't worry Naruto. I won't be late. In fact if your so worried then you can go a head of me." I said sleepily before yawning.

Naruto looked at me and nodded before running out of the apartment. When he was gone, I went back to sleep for another hour before getting up and making breakfast. "Mmm, pancakes, bacon, and scrabbled eggs. Delicious!" I said before grabbing my knife and fork. "Itadakimasu!" And we(Kagome,Gin,Yuro) dug in. After breakfast I went to get ready. I took a hot warm shower for about twenty minutes, got dressed, combed my hair, then brushed my teeth.

When I was done, I wore a pair of dark navy blue pants that had a pouch with weapons and summoning scolls and had wrappings around my ankles and right thy and dark blue saddles.

I also wore a black long sleeve shirt with a sleeveless white jacket(it has a hoody and the jacket is only zipped half way) that has a figure of a dragon's shadow made from flames. I also had on a pair of fingerless gloves and two golden bracelet (one on each wrist) with many charms.(I will tell you what the charms are later)

"Gin, Yuro, are you two ready to go? It's 7:50 now! Lets go!" I said as I jumped on the roof with Gin and Yuro following behind. Through the years I trained them to be like nin-kin and help them make their special attack.

They also grew a little. They were up to my shin now. Yuro looking more like a black panther with two small tusk sticking out, pointing straight down. Gin too, is up to my knees and looking more like Sesshomaru's beast form.

As we made our way to the training grounds, I made contact with Sesshomaru asked,'It's me Kagome. How is the castle running and how is everyone else?' 'Kagome, this Sesshomaru is happy to hear you're alright. You have not contacted this Sesshomaru in months.(It been several years to her but only several months for them. 11 years to 11 months.) The castle is in order and everyone is fine.' Sesshomaru said.

'What about my kids? Are they doing alright?" I questioned him. 'Yes and it seems the kit is waiting for his first born.' He said. I could tell he was happy for them. 'You mean I'm going to become a grandmother?! That's fantastic! How long so far? I can't wait to see grandkids! And what about the others?' I said excitedly.

'About two months. Sango and Miroku are having a liter of five and is three months, I'm having twins and is four months. Kohaku and Kanna still has yet to carry, Inuyasha and Kikyo are one months.' Sesshomaru said.

I smiled knowing they were fine before saying to him,'Sesshomaru, you know of my new given task, yes?'

'Yes' he said 'Then you must know that I can't go back until it is complete, but who ever said you can't visit me? I might have found something that can allow you guy to visit me.' I said happily.

'Good. I shall tell the others.' He said before cutting off. I then said to Gin and Yuro,"We're here." I said quietly as I saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke ahead. I stopped and started walking slowly to them. "Kagome! Where were you?" Asked Naruto. I looked at him then shrugged,"I was getting ready, besides I'm not late. The teacher isn't even here yet." I said lazily before going up to a tree and plopping down and pulling out a book with Gin and Yuro laying at me sides.

About ten minutes later, Kakashi puffed up out of no where in a cloud of smoke.

"HEY!YOU'RE LATE!" Yelled Naruto and Sakura. "Will a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." Kakashi said before clearing his throat and said,"Will...lets get started." I put my book down and stood up and walked toward the rest with Gin and Yuro following beside me, as everyone watched as Kakashi walks up to a timer.

-(Normal POV)-

"Here we go. Hit set for noon." Kakashi said, "Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." He said while holding three bells to them. "If you can't get them by noon, then you don't get lunch. You will be tied to the poles over there while you watch me eat my lunch." Pointing to the three wooden poles.

'So that's why' thought Sasuke. 'He told us not to eat breakfast to make this harder on us.' Thought Sakura.

'What!'Naruto thought. Everyone thought miserably, will except for Kagome who thought, 'I wish I had a camera to take a picture of their faces' with a little grin. Kakashi coughed when looked around and almost laughed at how they looked but when he notice that Kagome was grinning he narrowed his eyes a bit in suspension. "Wait a minute, there is four of us so how come there only three bells" Sakura questioned.

Kakashi chuckled a bit. "Will that way, at least one of you will be be tied to the pole. Then ultimately disqualified for failing the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again, all four of you could flunk out to. You can use any weapons, including shurikan. If your not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells.

"Those weapons are to dangerous sensei." Sakura exclaimed. "Sakura, if you want to be a konnoichi, you have to use weapons. That is why you got the score you got." Kagome said joining into the conversation. "Especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser." Naruto said while laughing."Naruto. Do you really think that only 'one' of us can take him on. He is a former ANBU captain you know." Kagome said to Naruto hoping e caught what she was saying to him. "Class clowns are usually the weakest link. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores. Losers. When I say start, you can begin." Kakashi said. Right after that, Naruto pulled out a kunai and run towards him but in a flash he had Naruto arm bent behind his back pointing the kunai that was in Naruto's hand to Naruto's head. Then he(Kakashi) said to them," don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet."

'He's so fast. I didn't even see it.' Sakura thought in aw. 'So this is a jounin.' Sasuke thought now more cautious. 'Ha... It seems Naruto hasn't learned yet. Will It seems I will be having to train Naruto more mentally.' Kagome thought with a little grin. Naruto, who was put of the grip, had a shiver run down is spin.

"But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me so...how can I say this...I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready...and...Start!" Kakashi said before everyone disappeared from view.

'Ninja must learn to conceal their movement and hid effectively, will they understand that much. They hidden will.' Kakashi thought a little impressed.

He looked up to see Naruto standing in front of him. "You and me, right now, fare and square! Lets go!" Naruto said to him. 'Fool!' Thought Sasuke. 'Oh Naruto, you are in for it when we get home' Kagome thought while shaking her head side to side. "You know. Compared to the others, your a little bit...weird." Kakashi said. "Oh yeah! The only thing that's weird is your had cut." Naruto said before running at him but stopped when he saw him about to pull out something.

-(Kagome's POV)-

"...Start" yelled Kakashi. I jumped into a tree then concealed My Chakura and Aura(even though she was the only one who could sense it) only with Yuro's and Gin's. We sat there and watched as Naruto confronted Kakashi and as Kakashi pulled out and orange book. After a couple of minutes, I watched as Kakashi went behind Naruto. I heard Sakura yell,"Naruto! Get out of there! He's going to destroy you!" 'What is she an idiot? She just gave a way her hiding spot even though I bet Kakashi could sense them.' I thought before turning back to the 'battle' to see Kakashi putting his hands into a hand sign. I watched as Kakashi yelled,"Leaf village secret ninja jutsu!" then poking Naruto's ass. "A thousand years of Death!" Kakashi finished. 'Through out my years of training, I have never thought I would see that!' I thought as we(Kagome, Gin and Yuro) tried to stifle our laughing.(which was a success) I saw Naruto fly into the water and Kakashi reopen his book again.

Just about a few minutes later, I watched as two shurikan came from the water directed to Kakashi. Sadly Kakashi caught them. I watched as Naruto then crawled out of the water all soaked. I could hear Kakashi say(remember Kagome still has her sense but just in a human body.) "What are you doing now? You know you won't take get launch until you get the bells by noon." Kakashi said to him.

"I KNOW! I KNOW! YOU TOLD US ALREADY!" Naruto exclaim. "You look pretty wobbly for someone who'll surpass the Hokage" Kakashi said. I heard Naruto stomach growl and grinned. 'Thats what he gets for waking me up so early in the morning.' I thought evilly. I was taken out of my thought when I heard Naruto yell "YOU TOLD US NOT TO EAT BREAKFAST! HOW CAN I FIGHT WHEN IM STARVING TO DEATH?!"

I couldn't help but giggle slightly when I heard everyone's stomach growl and feel Sasuke's and Sakura's aura feeling slightly embarrassed.

(You know Naruto's speech of becoming a ninja so I'm skipping the part) After Naruto's speech, seven shadow clones came out of the water and ran at him while one of them yelled. "Ha! Ha! Your over confident sensei! That's why you weren't ready for a shadow clone attack. My best jutsu!" I almost missed Kakashi say,"Will what do you know. The stories are true. It's a forbidding skill and he defeated Mizuki with it."

-(Normal POV)-

(You should already know what happens. if not, watch Naruto episode 4)After a few minutes of fighting Naruto finally dispels the jutsu on to be standing there alone beat up.

'Naruto, you are so not cool.' Thought Sakura. 'He got you with the replacement jutsu...loser' Sasuke thought. 'Oh Naruto.' Kagome thought as she shook her head.

Naruto stood around for a minute then spotted a bell on the floor and said,"A bell?! I must have gotten him with my attack. He dropped a bell!" He said with a large grin.

When Naruto was about to pick up the bell, a rope wrapped around his ankles pulling him and into the tree hanging upside down. 'Once we are done with this mission, I need to give him more training' Kagome thought a little displeased that all the training they did didn't help him one bit.

'Of course it was a trap. That jounin doesn't let down his guard, even when he's fighting an fool like Naruto.' Thought Sasuke.

Naruto, who was still hanging upside down from the tree by the rope, was still trying to reach the bell until Kakashi picked it up and said,"Think before you use a jutsu or else your opponent might use it against you and also, if the bait is obvious, don't take it." He said ,making Naruto growl angrily at him saying,"I. GET. IT!". Then Kakashi continued,"A ninja must see through deception and I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it but it's actually not the same as you getting it, got it."

As Kakashi was finishing telling him(Naruto) Sasuke, who was thinking,'This is my chance', pulled out some shurikan and Kunai. Then threw it at him(Kakashi). Everyone was in shock except for Kagome and her companions(Gin and Yuro), who knew it was a substitution because they (Kagome,Gin,Yuro) could sense it,

When they saw Kakashi get hit.

Once he got hit, just before he hit the ground, he turned into a log. 'Damn! Another substitution jutsu. And now he knows where I'm hiding. Gotta move fast. I thought he lowered his guard but he did that on purpose and I fell for it.' Thought Sasuke as a ran through the trees. 'So that's were he's at.' Thought Kakashi who was hiding in the trees.

-(Kagome's POV)-

After minutes into our 'mission', I heard a loud scream. Then a few minutes later another. 'Hm. If I didn't know any better I would think Sakura was in a Genjutsu and saw Sasuke injured then fainted.' I thought then shrugged as I waited in the trees with Gin and Yuro who were sleeping.(and how right she was)

I got up and woke my companions(I'm getting tired of saying Gin and Yuro so I will refer to them as Companions unless I I'm referring to one of them specifically or speaking to them), and said in animal tong,*Guys get up. It's time. Remember the plan* With that, they transformed. They transformed into their larger forms.(you how kirara tranforms into her larger form but not in flames but smoke.) Gin looks like Sesshomaru but to my waist and Yuro, who looks like a Black panther, was up to my waist. I pulled a charm from one f my bracelets that looked like a Katana and put some of my chakura into it,(I was thinking reiki but then again, I don't want them to question Kagome) making it grow larger.

I ran, with my companions, through the forest where I sensed Kakashi, who was with Sasuke, with my reiki.

When we were close enough to see them, we hide in the leaves of the trees. We watched as Kakashi pulled Sasuke into the ground only leaving the head. After that, Kakashi left towards Naruto. A few minutes later, Sakura came out of the bushes. When she looked up she screamed,"Sasuke's head without a body is talking!" Then fainted. I couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh making me, along with my companions, fall off. I walked towards him and said with a grin,"hey, need help?" He glared at me and yelled in irritation,"Get me out of here!"

"What was that? You wanted me to leave you in the ground? Will okay then" I said before turning on my heels and began to walk with my companions but stopped when Sasuke yelled,"Wait!" I turned to face him and he started to mumble. I knew what he was saying because of my heighten senses but I felt like teasing him a bit and said,"What? I can't hear you. Speak up." "I said please help get me out!" Sasuke yelled. I could feel and see his embarrassment and chuckled a bit. "Will why didn't you say so in the first place." I said happily then did a few hand signs and then pushed my hands towards the ground, making Sasuke pop out of the ground.(think of how a stage with a secret door is. You either go up or down.)

"Thanks" He said. I smiled then nodded. I looked at Sakura(who was still unconscious) then back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, pick Sakura up and follow me. If you can keep up." I said tauntingly before running towards where Kakashi is, with my companions at my sides.(The companions were still in hidden until they saw Kagome leave for reals)

-(Sasuke's POV)-

I frowned when Kagome said that but did so and lifted Sakura over my shoulder. I looked up and was astonished to see her pets in bigger. I shook my head then followed behind her. When I got there, I saw Kagome, and her pets, fighting with Kakashi. I watched as her pets nipped and swiped at his legs, while Kagome swipe with her Katana to his head. Kakashi dodged and blocked all and jumped back. He then did a jutsu that made a water serpent come out and goes straight for Kagome. Kagome's pets got out of the way as Kagome did few hand signs then she called out "ice technique: blizzard!"(I made it up) making

The water serpent freeze then break into millions of pieces. I was in aw that I didn't realized I dropped Sakura until I heard a thud. I looked down to see she was still unconscious then shrugged and looked back to the battle.

Just as Kagome was about to do another jutsu, the alarm went off.

-(Normal POV)-

After the bell rang, Naruto was tied to one of the poles while Sasuke, Sakura sat on the floor and Kagome leaning against one of the poles.

"Uh oh, stomachs growling. Will, that's to bad. Oh, by the way about this excersise. Will I decided I won't send anyone back to the academy."Kakashi said. "yeah!" Naruto yelled excitedly. "What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" Sakura said dumb-founded but thought 'Love wins out! Cha! Cha! Cha!' Sakura thought. 'And that's why your the second to lowest rank' Kagome thought with a little grin.

After that Sakura started squealing and jumping up and down. Sasuke grunted in relief and arrogantly.

"That mean all three of us, all three of us." Naruto said excitedly. "Yes, all three of you are," Kakashi began cheerfully before changing his tone, "...being dropped from the program. Permanently!"

Now this change almost everyone's mood. (Almost because Kagome is basically an ANBU but they don't know that. Naruto does not count.)

Sakura and Naruto faces was in pure horror and Sasuke just scolded.

"Drop us from the program? That mean we can never become ninjas. You said if we couldn't get the bells we would get sent back to the academy!" Naruto said frantically then yelled out, "You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that?!"

"Cause you don't think like ninjas, you think like little kids. Like brats" When Kakashi said that, Sasuke got up and ran at him only to be pushed to down to the ground in an armlock by Kakashi.

-(Kagome's POV)-

I looked at Kakashi's unimpressed by his tactics and was unsurprised when Sasuke was blinded by his anger. If I was younger, mentally not physically, I would have done the same thing. I was quiet annoyed with Sakura's squealing and by the looks of it, so are my companions but I wasn't mad. No, what I was mad about was that all the training Naruto and I went through went completely down the drain.

I watched as Kakashi put Sasuke into a armlock and say,"You think it's all about you." Kakashi. I flinched, along with my companions, when Sakura screeched"LET GO OF SASUKE! YOU CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE HE'S SOME SORT OF BUG!"

"You don't know what it means ninja. You think it's a game, huh?" Kakashi said intensity,"Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?"

"I don't know what you mean." Sakura said. "I mean you never realised what this exercise was all about. Not even close. The only one that figured it out was Kagome." Kakashi said. "What it's about?" Naruto said in confusion. "Wah, but thats...I'm mean I wanted to ask you that in the beginning" Sakura stuttered out. 'Yeah and I'm not 129 years old.' I thought sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Che. Use your head. Four people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?" Kakashi question.

"Teamwork." I said casually. "Teamwork?" Sakura and Naruto said in confusion.

"Yes. Teamwork. Like I said the only one that got it was Kagome." Kakashi said then looked at me so I could continue with the explanation. "Yes. If we had all worked together to attack him we might have been able to take them." "Wait a minute there are only three bells so only two of us could keep them that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up." Sakura said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Idiot, he purposely made it so we would go against eachother" I said to her. "Exactly. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A genin should have a natrual feel for teamwork. But you, it never even crossed your mind." Kakashi said.

"Sakura you obsessed about Sasuke who was gone while Naruto was in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Naruto, even I trained you better, you still do everything on your own. And you Sasuke, thought the others were so far behind you that they were worthless. As for me, I only did not help was because I wanted to see if they caught what I said before the mission stated but it seems pretty low chance if that happening. I could have told you but what would be taught if we do not experience it and be taught ourselves?" I said. They(Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura),excluding Kakashi, was a little a shamed

"Ninjas are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinnobi understands this. When individual put themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure and death." 'Of I already know this form the missions I went through already' I thought before turning back to the conversation. "...For example, Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies."

"That's what happens on a mission." I mumbled under my breath.

I heard Sakura and Naruto sigh with relief. 'I understand that Sakura doesn't understand the concept but Naruto too? He is going to the torture room when we get back.' I thought with an evil grin. "The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice and someone ends up died.

On every mission, your life is one the line. Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninjas who are honored as heroes who were lived in our village." Kakashi stated in a serious tone. "That's it! That's it! Now I know. I've decided I'm going to have my name engraved on the stone. I'm not going to live or die for nothing like a dog. I'm going to be a hero. A hero." Exclaimed Naruto.

"They're a special kind of hero." Kakashi said. I'm certain I saw it and heard it. He said it in sorrow and sadness. I looked at Naruto then shook my head,"Naruto you would have to die in action." I said to Naruto sadly. "This is a memorial stone. The names of my closet friends are engraved here." Kakashi said then he turned his head to look to look at us, "Alright, I'm giving you one more chance but I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength but Naruto doesn't get any."

Naruto growled a bit when he said that."It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself, and if anyone tries to feed him that person will immediately fail. I make the rules. You follow them. Got it?" Kakashi, in a serious tone, said before puffing away. I picked up a bento and opened it. I then took a chopstick full of rice and said to Naruto,"say aw."

"Kagome! What are you doing? You heard what Kakashi said!" Naruto yelled at Kagome.

I sighed, "Kakashi isn't here anymore. Besides I would rather die than eat in front of a starving person. Now eat." I said before shoving it into his mouth.

"Kagome is right. Besides, we need to get those bells as a team and if Naruto is hungry then our tam would be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardise the mission." Sasuke said.

Just as Sasuke finished, a burst of came out of nowhere. When the smoke calmed down, it showed an angry Kakashi ,"You!..." He said. I watched Naruto and Sakura start to panic and Sasuke get into a defensive stance, as for me, I stood up facing him with a blank face, not even blinking as the wind pushed against my face.

"You broke the rules. I hope your ready for the punishment." Kakashi said as he did a few hand signs making storm clouds form above head. "Any last words?" Kakashi said. "Actually yes, do we pass?" I said casually. Everyone turned to look at me like I've grown two heads or some thing.

After I said that, the storm cloud disappeared. "You knew didn't you? Huh... Yes all four of you pass.' Kakashi told us.

"What do you mean? How did we pass?" Asked Sakura. "You passed because, unlike my other teams, your the first squad that actually succeeded in, the others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world. those that break the rules are scum." He said. "But those who abandon their friends..." I said. "Are worse then scum." We finished together. "Now lets go home." Kakashi said.

When everyone left, it was only me and Naruto. I turned my head and smiled sweetly, a little to sweet to Naruto. "Naruto, we should get home, we have a lot of work to do" I said in a sweet tone yet a sadistic smile.

If you were in the village, you could here a loud scream echoing thought the streets.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

**IM GOING TO RESIDIT THE ENTIRE STORY. I REALIZED THAT SOME THINGS DONT MAKE MUCH SENSE.**

**SORRY ABOUT THIS BUT HEY, AT LEAST I JUST TO EDIT.**

**THE EDIT ****WELL**** HAVE CHANGES TO THEM.**

**ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGISED TO THOSE THAT HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING THIS STORY BUT I MUST.**

**HOPE THE EDIT ONE WILL BE BETTER.**


End file.
